Of Lies and Promises
by monochromatic days
Summary: ""So, do you have an answer yet?" Kirishima questioned. "An answer for what?" Yokozawa shot another question back." KirishimaxYokozawa


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the awesome Nakamura Shungiku-sensei! Everything here is purely fan-made.**

**A/N: I just had to write this after Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai came out on Tuesday. That and also a**_ certain someone_** was pestering me to write it so since today's the last day of my national examinations and I've already gotten some parts of the plot down, I'm writing it! It's mostly dialogue though. Cause I wanted more interaction rather then descriptions. (:**

* * *

><p>"So, do you have an answer yet?" Kirishima questioned, right outside the office building, since they had both decided to take a smoke before heading back to their own homes.<p>

"An answer for what?"

"About my proposal, what else? You've already accepted the key to my apartment right? So maybe the answer is already pretty obvious." He smirked.

"That doesn't mean that I've accepted anything, especially not some proposal! We're both guys! What were you thinking anyway? What will Hiyo think? What will Hiyo's friends think?"

"Well, we don't have to act like we're a married couple in public. Hiyo doesn't have to tell her friends everything. Right now, everything is normal, there's no immediate need to tell the world about our relationship."

He didn't miss the word _immediate. _What the hell? So he was planning to let the world know about this in the future?

"I think Hiyo's happy having you as her oniichan. She's already so attached so it doesn't really matter if you become part of our family right?" Ignoring the little scowl forming on Yokozawa's face, he joked, clearly satisfied with teasing his lover.

'_Sheesh, he's always using Hiyo as an excuse.' _

"Quit joking around. This isn't funny."

The Chief Editor's expression immediately changed into a solemn one, "I was being dead serious. Since you were the one who gave that lecture, you should take responsibility."

'_What __the __hell? __Now __it__'__s __my __fault? __Sure __I'd __told __him __to __find __someone __else, __settle __down __and __give __Hiyo __the __motherly __love __she deserves but __had __lost. __But __I __wish __I __hadn__'__t __for... __Several __reasons. __Urgh. __This __is __all __so __frustrating! __How __did __I __even __get __myself __into __this __mess?__' _"…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Running a hand through his hair, the Chief Editor of _Japun_ sighed, "Will you stop making this conversation turn in circles? If I'd known any better, you're just flustered and trying to avoid the initial question!"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! We've only been together for a short while-" _'__Crap! Slip of the tongue!__' _

"Oh?"

"I mean, we've only know each other for a while. Don't go jumping into conclusions!" Yokozawa warned. _'__Shit! __Why __does __this __guy __keep __making __me __feel __so __unlike __myself. __This __is __the __worst!__'_ "It's getting late. You should be heading back home. Hiyo's probably waiting."

"Sure, sure."

'_So he turned __tail __and __ran __huh?__'_ Kirishima thought to himself as he watched the retreating figure.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get a hold of myself. I'm still not completely over Masamune, but I sure as hell don't need a rebound or anything!' _Yokozawa argued with himself in his mind and left for home hurriedly. _'Why does this guy make me feel like this? I hate it.' _"I think…"

* * *

><p>"Nee, Papa?"<p>

"What is it, Hiyo?"

"Why doesn't Yokozawa Oniichan visit anymore?"

"…"

"Did something happen?"

"No, of course not, Hiyo. I don't he'll visit for a while." _'He hasn't been answering my calls and I bet he's been trying to avoid me at the office.'_

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm not really sure. Do you miss that much?"

"Very much. You too, right, Papa?'

"I guess so, yeah."

Even though his and Yokozawa's relationship started as just to tease the latter, he couldn't help but grew attached to him throughout this period of time, especially when said male had recently suffered heartbreak. Kirishima was unknowingly drawn to this mysterious man and had felt the need to want to embrace him and protect him from any harm. It wasn't like the protective father kind of thing as with Hiyo. It was more of the feeling that he didn't want someone precious to him make that agonized face ever again.

"Nee, Papa! I've got an idea!"

"An idea for?"

"How to get Yokozawa Oniichan to come visit again!"

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

_Ring!_

Just as he was leaving the office building, he heard his cell phone ring. Fishing it out, Yokozawa noted that it was Hiyo calling, wondering what was wrong. _'__Kirishima __must __be __busy __if __she__'__s __calling __me.__'_

He picked up the phone, only to be greeted by a shrill voice.

"Oniichan! Oniichan!"

"What is it Hiyo?"

"Papa! Papa is…!"

"Hiyo, Hiyo! Calm down, what's wrong?" Yokozawa started to worry, what made her so shaken up? It sounded as if she was on the brink of tears! More importantly, **what ****happened ****to ****Kirishima?**

_Wait. What?_

"He's sick! It seems like he has a high fever and he wouldn't wake up! I'm scared, Oniichan! What's going to happen to Papa?"

"Hiyo! Calm down! I'll be right over!"

Completely forgetting about trying to avoid Kirishima at the moment, all Yokozawa could think about how worried he was about Kirishima. He hadn't seen him in the office for the past few days. _'__Well,__of __course __I __haven__'__t! __I__'__ve __been __trying __to __avoid __him __and __the __weird __conversation!__'_

Mentally slapping himself, he brushed it off and hurried in the direction of Kirishima's house.

* * *

><p>Reaching the apartment, Yokozawa remembered he still had the house key given to him by Kirishima the other day. Whipping it out, he quickly inserted it into the keyhole before barging into the house.<p>

"Hiyo! Where's your Pap-"

"Yokozawa Oniichan!" Hiyo was all smiles and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Awkwardly patting her head, Yokozawa asked, "What's going on?"

"She was wondering why you wouldn't visit." A familiar voice came from the end of the hallway. Looking up, Yokozawa saw the grinning face of Kirishima, looking as healthy as a horse, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"What?"

"I'm so glad! I thought you wouldn't come by anymore!" Hiyo interjected.

Trying to force a smile, albeit unsuccessful, as usual, for Hiyo; Yokozawa couldn't help but shoot a glare at his lover.

_Wait. Lover?_

"Oniichan was just busy with work, wasn't he?" Kirishima smirked. He clearly had Yokozawa in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah. Of course." He didn't need the young girl still clinging onto him to burst out crying. Yokozawa was not someone who deals well with crying kids… Or crying anybody for that matter.

"Alright. Now that you can be assured that Yokozawa Oniichan will be visiting as often as he can-"

"Hey!" Yokozawa interrupted. _'__Don__'__t __go __making decisions on your own__!__' _Although he doubted that that was anything but a lie anymore.

"-you can head over to Suzumi-chan's place now right? Don't keep them waiting." It was only then when Yokozawa noticed Hiyo wearing her coat and an overnight bag packed right by the door.

"Ok! Bye Papa! Bye Oniichan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hiyo cried exuberantly, waving at the couple and made to grab her bag and head out, where Suzumi and her mother were already waiting downstairs in their car to pick her up.

"Have fun and call me if there's anything."

"I will!"

And the door clicked shut.

"Why do you always use Hiyo for such underhanded methods?" Yokozawa was irritated, but somewhere, deep down, he was kind of glad. Glad that he was able to see Kirishima again. He wouldn't tell anyone, but the past few days had been hell. He wasn't able to concentrate on a single thing at all, even though he was the one avoiding _Japun_'s Editor in Chief.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kirishima gave an innocent expression and simply replied, "Hiyo's the one who thought of it. I just played along."

"Yeah, like I'd believe that."

"Sure you will! If you don't you can always ask her when she comes back."

Analysing Kirishima for a while to make sure that he was really telling the truth, he huffed, "That little girl!"

"Cute, isn't she? I'm so proud to have a smart daughter like her. I doubt you'll be able to find someone like that anywhere."

"Guess she takes after her cunning father."

"Haha. Guess so? Well, you're here and that's all that matters."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"It's not like you don't know. Now sit." Kirishima pushed Yokozawa onto the sofa and sat beside him. Sighing, he continued, "I know you probably still haven't gotten over Takano. And maybe it was kind of unreasonable for me to demand an answer from you like this. It was the same thing after my wife passed on, you know? But just to let you know, I'm serious about this and you just take your time. Meanwhile, don't keep avoiding me like this." There was a slight pause before he jokingly added, "We don't want Hiyo having to be deprived of her favourite oniichan now, would we?"

Punching Kirishma's shoulder lightly, Yokozawa complained, "There you go again, using Hiyo as a backup. But, yeah. I promise. I guess."

"Well, for now, I guess I'll accept that."

And Kirishima lean over towards Yokozawa and placed a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HURHURHUR. Guess Hiyo isn't as innocent as we all thought huh? But this was all just a figment of my imagination. I hope you guys enjoyed it and it didn't fall short of expectations or anything. I'd love to hear your reviews so do leave some comments!**

**[FF net needs to add in the character option for Kirishima Zen. I'll just put under Yokozawa for now. I'll make the changes once it's added in ;)]**


End file.
